Applepaw
❝ Ah, don't mention it! We're friends! That's what friends are for. I'll help you no matter what. Heck, if you killed a cat, I'd help you hide the body. I mean I'd probably scold you, but I'd still help you. Not that I think you'd ever kill someone. ❞ — Applepaw to Fogpaw Applepaw is a tiny brown tom with a white chest. He has chartreuse green eyes and resides in Windclan as an apprentice. He is quite kind and peaceful, and you can almost always see a smile on his face. 'Appearance' Heritage: uhh?(based off of looks) Description: Applepaw is a tiny brown tom with a white chest, as well as chartreuse green eyes. Palette: : = Base (#FFFFFF) : = Markings (Optional Secondary Color) (#FFFFFF) : = (Add as many colors as needed) (#FFFFFF) : = Eyes (#FFFFFF) : = Inner Ears (#FFFFFF) : = Nose (#FFFFFF) : = Tongue (#FFFFFF) : = Pawpads (#FFFFFF) Voice: ?? Scent: He gives off a lavender-ish smell Gait: Applepaw walks with a little skip. 'Personality' 'Traits' * +''' 'Positive Trait 1 -' Description of trait * '''+ Positive Trait 2 -''' Description of trait * '''± Neutral Trait 1 -''' Description of trait * '''± Neutral Trait 2 -''' Description of trait * '''− Negative Trait 1 -''' Description of trait * '''− Negative Trait 2 -''' Description of trait '''Likes *Like **Description of Like 'Dislikes' *Dislike **Description of Dislike 'Goals' *Goal **Description of Goal 'Fears' *Dogs **A traumatizing experience from his kithood. *Speaking **With the exception of few cats, Applepaw believes that him talking to most will bring them bad luck. 'History' 'Kithood' Clan: Windclan Cats Involved: Harestride, Deerheart, Elkkit, Fogkit Age Range: 0-5 moons *Applekit is born to Harestride and Deerheart along with his sister Elkkit. *Applekit's life for the first 3 moons is relatively normal, and he is still speaking. *When he is 4 moons, he and Elkkit catch their parents sneaking out of camp, and the two curiously follow. Their parents are only taking a walk, but when a dog is about to ambush the two, Applekit sees the dog, and calls out for his parents to turn around. The dog ends up retaliating and kills his sister. Shocked and hurt, Applekit screams for his parents to run, which they oblige, giving Applekit time to run off back to camp as well. He turns back one last time to see the dog tearing his dead parents apart, and returns to Windclan camp grief-stricken. *Applekit thinks his speaking is bad luck from then on, and vows to never speak again unless it's to Fogkit, who tries to convince Applekit his speaking won't harm him. 'Apprenticehood' Clan: ExampleClan Cats Involved: N/A Age Range: ??-?? moons *Point 1 *Point 2 'Relationships' 'Kin' 'Opinions' ⦁ = Acquaintance | ⦁⦁ = Friend | ⦁⦁⦁ = Best friend ⦁ = Blood relative | ⦁⦁ = Like family | ⦁⦁⦁ = Inseparable ⦁ = Respects as equal | ⦁⦁ = Looks up to | ⦁⦁⦁ = Idolizes ⦁ = Crush | ⦁⦁ = Fling/Potential mate | ⦁⦁⦁ = Mate ⦁ = Uneasy around | ⦁⦁ = Nervous around | ⦁⦁⦁ = Induces anxiety ⦁ = Competitor | ⦁⦁ = Rival | ⦁⦁⦁ = Archnemesis ⦁ = Annoyed by | ⦁⦁ = Dislikes | ⦁⦁⦁ = Hates ---- :Character/Rank/Relation to/Dot Rating(s)/Trust% :The character is asked their opinion of a specific character. Add what their response would be below! ::"Speaking opinion would go like this" :Acting or thinking opinion would go like this |-|WindClan= ::"I love Windclan!" :Applepaw grins happily. ---- :Fogpaw/Apprentice/Super-best-friend/⦁⦁⦁ ⦁⦁⦁/100% ::"Fogpaw's awesome! I couldn't have a better friend!" :Applepaw purrs, beaming as his friend is mentioned. |-|ThunderClan= ::"Their leader looks scary.. He seems pretty mean, too." :Applepaw frowns. ---- :Character/Rank/Relation to/Dot Rating(s)/Trust% ::"Speaking opinion would go like this" :Acting or thinking opinion would go like this :Character/Rank/Relation to/Dot Rating(s)/Trust% ::"Speaking opinion would go like this" :Acting or thinking opinion would go like this |-|ShadowClan= ::"They seem nice! A little intimidating though. I haven't really met anyone from there either." :He gives a sheepish grin. ---- :Character/Rank/Relation to/Dot Rating(s)/Trust% ::"Speaking opinion would go like this" :Acting or thinking opinion would go like this :Character/Rank/Relation to/Dot Rating(s)/Trust% ::"Speaking opinion would go like this" :Acting or thinking opinion would go like this |-|RiverClan= ::"Riverclan seems nice! Never met anyone from there, though." :Applepaw purrs, but tilts his head slightly. ---- :Character/Rank/Relation to/Dot Rating(s)/Trust% ::"Speaking opinion would go like this" :Acting or thinking opinion would go like this :Character/Rank/Relation to/Dot Rating(s)/Trust% ::"Speaking opinion would go like this" :Acting or thinking opinion would go like this |-|SkyClan= ::"Skyclan seems nice! Never met anyone from there, though." :Applepaw purrs, but tilts his head slightly. ---- :Character/Rank/Relation to/Dot Rating(s)/Trust% ::"Speaking opinion would go like this" :Acting or thinking opinion would go like this :Character/Rank/Relation to/Dot Rating(s)/Trust% ::"Speaking opinion would go like this" :Acting or thinking opinion would go like this |-|Outside the Clans= ::"I could never live outside of the clans, no thank you! But I wonder what it's like sometimes??" :He squints in thought. ---- :Harestride/DECEASED/Father/⦁/100% ::"I miss him, and mom, and Elkkit.." :Applepaw sniffles. Clearly he still isn't all that over losing his family. :Deerheart/DECEASED/Mother/⦁/100% ::"Mom, didn't really care.. But I still miss her." ::"He frowns and looks at his paws." :Elkkit/DECEASED/Sister/⦁/100% ::"I probably miss Elkkit the most. She was the best. She would always play jokes on everyone, it was hilarious." :Applepaw laughs sadly, giving a small smile.. 'Trivia' *Trivial fact here *Trivial fact here *Trivial fact here 'Quotes' ❝ Quote here ❞ — Owner of quote ❝ Quote here ❞ — Owner of quote ❝ Quote here ❞ — Owner of quote 'Fanart' Artist Character Type.png|By: Artist Artist Character Type.png|By: Artist Artist Character Type.png|By: Artist __NOWYSIWYG__